1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for controlling power for Vehicle-to-Infrastructure/Vehicle/Nomadic/ and the like (V2X) communication, and more particularly, to an apparatus and a method for controlling transmission power to minimize power loss during communication with communication apparatuses of roadside devices and surrounding vehicles located around a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, V2X (Vehicle-to-Infrastructure/Vehicle/Nomadic/ and the like) refers to any type of communication schemes applicable to vehicles. V2X denotes detailed communication technology for implementing ‘Connected Vehicle’ or ‘Networked Vehicle’ which is called as a general term of art. V2X networking is largely classified into three categories, that is, Vehicle to Infrastructure (hereinafter, referred to as V2I) communication, Vehicle to Vehicle (hereinafter, referred to as V2V) communication, and Vehicle to Nomadic devices (hereinafter, referred to as V2N) communication. In recent years, other types of communication categories are expected to be added as well.
Vehicles set a predetermined level of transmission power for communication with surrounding infrastructures or surrounding vehicles and perform communication with communication apparatuses located within communication radius corresponding to the set this transmission power.
Since a V2X system, which is currently being used, limits only maximum power of the transmission power of the vehicle, most of the communication apparatuses tend to set transmission power as much as possible to obtain good communication quality. In this case, the communication apparatuses serves as an interference source, and thus it is often impossible to smoothly perform communication services.